


Venus in Furs

by Mraowface



Series: Velvet Underground [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 'Bebop', Anal Fisting, Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Latex, M/M, The Velvet Underground - Freeform, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 19:40:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20895038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mraowface/pseuds/Mraowface
Summary: Crowley dresses up for Aziraphale, and gets anally fisted...  Inspiration from The Velvet Underground.





	Venus in Furs

Aziraphale settled more comfortably into the armchair. Crowley had promised him a special treat.

Music began playing. Aziraphale recognised it as a song the demon would often listen to – and that would often make him cast lustful eyes at the angel. This was promising.

The door to the bedroom opened as the lyrics started. _Shiny shiny, shiny boots of leather..._ And then Crowley's arm was wrapping around the door. He drummed his fingers on the wood, in perfect time with the music.

Next one of the demon's legs curled around the door too, making Aziraphale groan with anticipation. Crowley was wearing his knee high leather boots, the ones with the lethal looking steel stiletto heels.

Finally Crowley insinuated himself into the room. Aziraphale felt stabs of lust, as he took in the view. The demon was dressed in a skin-tight black latex dress, with long fishnet sleeves. Dramatic winged eyeliner, with black lipstick to match. And around his neck was the obscenely expensive leather collar the angel had bought him.

Crowley kept his eyes downcast, knowing the angel enjoyed this strange mix of confidence and submission. He swayed closer to Aziraphale, and stopped a couple of feet short of the chair. Slowly, he bent down and kissed the angel's feet, caressing his legs. Then he corkscrewed around sinuously, to leave Aziraphale with a full view of his shiny latex curves. Crowley tortuously unbent his body, running his hands up the back of his thighs until he was upright again.

Turning to face Aziraphale again, Crowley leaned over, and brushed his lips across the angel's face. He gripped the arms of the chair, and swung both leather-clad legs across onto Aziraphale's lap. Hissing softly, he writhed sensually over the angel, pleased at the solid bulge he could feel.

Aziraphale hooked a finger into the demon's collar, and pulled him in for a kiss. Crowley's half-closed eyelids fluttered, as his tongue flickered against the angel's mouth. As they broke apart, Aziraphale saw that the demon's lipstick had smudged past his lips. So he reached up, and smeared it further, across Crowley's cheek. The demon shuddered.

“Bed,” stated the angel. Crowley scrambled to obey, pausing to unzip his boots. “Leave them.” The demon flushed, and wriggled onto the bed, hampered by the tight latex around his thighs.

Aziraphale clambered after him, surveying his gorgeous demon. He caressed the patch of skin between Crowley's boots and dress, and then began to hitch the latex up, Crowley lifting his hips to assist.

With the demon's legs now freed, Aziraphale gripped one foot and spread Crowley's legs apart, planting himself between the two raised knees. He groaned in satisfaction when he saw the base of the large black plug the demon had been wearing all this time. Leaning forward to kiss the demon again, Aziraphale gripped the base of the plug and gently twisted. Crowley sharply exhaled into the angel's parted lips.

Kissing the demon all the while, Aziraphale toyed with the butt plug, never quite firmly enough to satisfy the demon's cravings. Crowley struggled to stay in place on the bed, making small grunts of frustration.

Sitting back again, Aziraphale took a firmer hold of the plug. He tugged, and the first of the large beads popped free. Crowley juddered, and Aziraphale stroked his thigh soothingly. Then he pulled again, and the second bead popped out, only for Aziraphale to immediately push it back in again. Crowley cried out, as the angel teasingly pushed and pulled, feeling Crowley's body respond to every movement. After several minutes of this, Aziraphale finally pulled the whole plug free. Crowley's anus was gaping beautifully, and the angel licked a finger and ran it around the rim. Crowley whimpered and shook. The butt plug had been almost as wide as Aziraphale's fist.

Aziraphale smiled with satisfaction. Leaning over to his bedside table, he pulled a tub out of the drawer. He showed it to Crowley. “Do you want this?” The demon nodded mutely, face still flushed.

Slicking lube over one hand, he reached for Crowley's hand with the other. “Three squeezes if you want me to stop.” The demon struggled with vocalising problems at times like these.

Aziraphale began teasing Crowley's stretched anus with his fingers, knowing he was already wide enough to take several of them with ease. At last he used four, twisting them inside the demon and eliciting gasps of pleasure.

He pulled out again. “You ready?” The demon grunted in assent, already past forming words.

Aziraphale pushed his fingers slowly in again, thumb folded into his palm. Crowley shouted out as he reached the widest part of the knuckles. The angel paused and drew back a little. “Deep breath.” And he _pushed._ Crowley shook with the intensity of having the angel's whole fist inside him. Aziraphale let him adjust to the feeling, and then started to make the slow movements with his fingers that he knew his demon loved so much. Crowley's hisses of pleasure had transformed into a high pitched keening.

When he decided his demon could take no more, Aziraphale squeezed Crowley's hand. “You're doing _so_ well, my dear.” He compressed his hand as small as it would go, and pulled out in one swift motion. Aziraphale allowed himself one short second to admire his wrecked demon – his face a mess of makeup, body red with heat and the hole of his anus huge and pulsating. Then he miracled away the gunk on his hand, and swapped Crowley's leather and latex for soft flannel pyjamas.

Moving up the bed to be closer to Crowley, he cradled the demon's head in his arms and stroked his gorgeous sweat-streaked hair. “You looked so pretty today, thank you my love.”

The song playing in the background gradually faded away. Neither of them had noticed that it had been playing continuously all afternoon.

**Author's Note:**

> For Valvopus - I'm eyeing up your fists you know...


End file.
